Perfect Writer:1.00:CDP OEM/Edit/MENU.COM
Menu System Version 1.00. Strings 0x5100-0x5117 Some kind of source code (C?) below. and issue the command */ 0x511B-0x5131 *fcb = (char) drive1; 0x5135-0x514D return(!bdos(0x17, fcb)); 0x5155-0x5174 parsefile (s, drive, fname, ext) 0x5177-0x5181 char *s; 0x5184-0x5190 int *drive; 0x5193-0x51A4 char *fname, *ext; 0x51A7-0x51AA { 0x51AE-0x51B8 *drive = 0; 0x51BC-0x51CF if (*(s+1) ':') { 0x51D4-0x51F5 *drive = maklower(*s) - 'a' + 1; 0x51FA-0x5200 s += 2; 0x5204 } 0x5208-0x522F while (*s && *s != '.') *fname++ = *s++; 0x5233-0x5253 if (*s) while (*++s) *ext++ = *s; 0x5256 } 0x525B-0x526A dfltext(fn, ext) 0x526E-0x5290 /* default fn's extension to ext */ 0x5293-0x52A1 char *fn, *ext; 0x52A4 { 0x52A8-0x52CA while(*fn) if(*fn++ '.') return; 0x52CE-0x52D9 *fn++ = '.'; 0x52DD-0x52EC strcpy(fn, ext) 0x52EF } 0x52F1-0x5300 mplete the FCB t 0x587A-0x5887 Apparently it is compiled in Lattice C 1.01 Lattice C 1.01 0x5AC8-0x5AFA Type one character to indicate your selection now: 0x5AFC-0x5B33 What is the current name of the file you wish to rename: 0x5B35 > 0x5B37-0x5B5B What new name do you wish to rename ' 0x5B5D-0x5B61 ' to: 0x5B63-0x5B67 Empty spaces. 0x5B69-0x5B86 Do you really wish to rename ' 0x5B88-0x5B8D ' to ' 0x5B8F-0x5B92 ' ? 0x5B94-0x5B9F Not Renamed. 0x5BA1-0xBAD File Renamed. 0x5BAF-0x5BB1 pf 0x5BB3-0x5BB5 MSS 0x5BB7-0xBE0 Name of document you wish to format %s: 0x5BE2-0x5C06 Name of document you wish to format: 0x5C08-0x5C14 Your Choice: 0x5C16-0x5C19 -dev 0x5C1B-0x5C47 What printer do you wish to format this for? 0x5C49-0x5C4A %s 0x5C4C-0x5C4D -c 0x5C4F-0x5C50 -o 0x5C52-0x5C53 -p 0x5C55-0x5C5A -pause 0x5C5C-0x5C66 -typewriter 0x5C68-0x5C6D -print 0x5C6F-0x5C71 pp 0x5C73-0x5C75 FIN 0x5C77-0x5C9F Name of document you wish to print %s: 0x5CA1-0x5CC4 Name of document you wish to print: 0x5CC6-0x5CCA -page 0x5CCC-0x5CF9 What page do you wish to begin printing with? 0x5CFB - 0x5CFD-0x5D22 How many copies do you want to print? 0x5D24-0x5D26 ps 0x5D28-0x5D5B Document you whose spelling you wish to check %s: 0x5D5D-0x5D87 Document whose spelling you wish to check: 0x5D89-0x5D8A -a 0x5D8C-0x5D8D -n 0x5D8F-0x5D90 -b 0x5D92-0x5DBD What is the backup extension? <3 characters> 0x5DBF-0x5DC0 -d 0x5DC2-0x5DDE What is the Dictionary name? 0x5DE0-0x5DE1 -x 0x5DE3-0x5E00 What is the Affix table name? 0x5E02-0x5E19 Menu System Version 1.00 0x5E1B-0x5E42 What is the name of the document you wish to erase: 0x5E50-0x5E6C Do you really wish to erase ' 0x5E6E-0x5E78 Not Erased. 0x5E7A-0x5E89 Couldn't erase ` 0x5E8B-0x5E8C '. 0x5E8E-0x5E9D Document Erased. 0x5E9F-0x5EA1 pw 0x5EA3-0x5EA7 %s 0x5EA9-0x5ECF What document do you wish to revise%s: 0x5ED1-0x5EF8 What do you wish to name your document: 0x5EFA-0x5F28 Which Drive do you desire a directory of %c: 0x5F2A-0x5F4F Are you sure you want to exit to DOS? 0x5F51-0x5F9A That option is currently unimplemented, let's try one from the list above. 0x5F9C-0x5FB6 0x5FB8-0x5FD2 Perfect Writer Version 1.00 0x5FD4-0x5FE7 Main Selection Menu 0x5FE9-0x600D © 1982, 1983 Perfect Software, Inc. 0x600F-0x6019 Selections: 0x601B-0x602C C reate a document 0x602E-0x603F F ormat a document 0x6041-0x6051 P rint a document 0x6053-0x6064 R evise a document 0x6066-0x6074 S pelling check 0x6076-0x6089 D irectory of a disk 0x608B-0x609B E rase a document 0x609D-0x60A8 Q uit to DOS 0x60AA-0x60DA (Perfect Writer) Perfect Formatter Selection Menu 0x60DC-0x6103 Available options for the formatter are: 0x6105-0x6119 C onsole display only 0x611B-0x6136 D irect print from formatter 0x6138-0x6161 N o formatting -- print "typewriter" style 0x6163-0x618E P ause for each page to be manually inserted 0x6190-0x61AA S elect a different printer 0x61AC-0x61AE G o 0x61B0-0x61BE Q uit this menu 0x61C0-0x61EE (Perfect Writer) Perfect Printer Selection Menu 0x61F0-0x6219 Available options for Perfect Printer are: 0x621B-0x6242 B egin printing at a page other than one 0x6244-0x6253 M ultiple copies 0x6255-0x6283 (Perfect Writer) Perfect Speller Selection Menu 0x6285-0x62B3 Available options for the Spelling Checker are: 0x62B5-0x62E8 A dd all the words in the document to the dictionary 0x62EA-0x6312 C hange extension on backup document name 0x6314-0x6338 D ictionary other than DICTIONARY.SPL 0x633A-0x6361 N o backup of the document being checked 0x6363-0x638E P refix/Suffix table other than AFFIXTAB.SPL 0x6390-0x63B7 Written and directed by Barry A. Dobyns. 0x63B9-0x63BB %s 0x63BD-0x63BE A: 0x63C0 Empty space. 0x63C2-0x63E7 I Cannot execute this command string: 0x63E9-0x641E One of us must have made an error, so let's try again. 0x6420-0x6455 Either the program you wish to execute is unavailable, 0x6457-0x648B or it is not on either the current drive or on the A: 0x648D-0x6494 device. 0x6496-0x64B0 0x64B2-0x64C8 ... Restarting Menu ... 0x64CA-0x64CD menu 0x64D0-0x64FC Sorry, you can only specify this option once. 0x64FE-0x651D 0x651F-0x654D This option cannot be used in conjunction with 0x654F-0x6565 Perfect Writer Version 0x6567-0x6579 Leftover from older version? Perfect Writer 0.00 0x657B-0x659F © 1982, 1983 Perfect Software, Inc. 0x65A1-0x65B1 <<<<>>>> 0x65B3-0x65F4 You have specified more arguments or options than this menu system 0x65F6-0x6638 can deal with. If you really need to specify this many arguments or 0x663A-0x6682 options it will be advantageous for you to learn to execute programs from 0x6684-0x66C8 the operating system rather than this menu. It will also be faster to 0x66CA-0x670E do so. You should refer to the manual for instructions on how to use 0x6710-0x674C the components of Perfect Writer without this menu component. 0x674E-0x677B 0x677D-0x67A4 You have already specified this option: 0x67A6-0x67CF You must specify a number for this option 0x67D1-0x67D5 -page 0x67D7-0x67DB -port 0x67DD-0x67E2 -pause 0x67E4-0x67EE -typewriter 0x67F0-0x67F3 -dev 0x67F5-x67F6 -a 0x67F8-0x67F9 -b 0x67FB-0x67FC -c 0x67FE-0x67FF -d 0x6801-0x6802 -e 0x6804-0x6805 -f 0x6807-0x6808 -g 0x680A-0x680B -h 0x680D-0x680E -i 0x6810-0x6811 -j 0x6813-0x6814 -k 0x6816-0x6817 -l 0x6819-0x681A -m 0x681C-0x681D -n 0x618F-0x6820 -o 0x6822-0x6823 -p 0x6825-0x6826 -q 0x6828-0x6829 -r 0x682B-0x682C -s 0x682E-0x682F -t 0x6831-0x6832 -u 0x6834-0x6835 -v 0x6837-0x6838 -w 0x683A-0x683B -x 0x683D-0x683E -y 0x6840-0x6841 -z 0x6843-0x6846 0x6848-0x6851 Off Screen 0x687C-0x6886 ??????????? 0x6888-0x68A6 This is the string to be bashed 0x68A8-0x68BA Illegal drive name! 0x68BC-0x68C8 Directory of 0x68CA-0x68E7 HIT any key to return to menu: 0x6BAA-0x6BBE Can't open stdin file 0x6BC1-0x6BD8 Can't create stdout file 0x6BFC-0x6C0B Hexadecimal. 0123456789ABCDEF 0x6C26-0x6C28 CON 0x6C2A-0x6C2C AUX 0x6C2E-0x6C31 COM1 0x6C33-0x6C36 LPT1 0x6C38-0x6C3A PRN 0x6C3C-0x6C3E NUL Program in Action